


50 First Dates With The Merc

by unearthd



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 50 First Dates Fusion, Amnesia, Amnesiac Wade Wilson, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Gen, I lied there will be angst, I wanted this to be angsty but man my boys deserves happiness yo, M/M, Married Couple, Married Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Precious Peter Parker, Swearing, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, tons of swearing my b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unearthd/pseuds/unearthd
Summary: It's gonna be one of those cliche fan fiction tropes where one dummy is an Amnesiac Mercenary and the other dummy just loves the other dummy all the same.





	1. Introduction To The Daily Life of Peter And Wade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Present.
> 
>   
Wade wakes up with a twink with a butt you can bounce a nickel off of.

Peter woke up from a loud thud, things falling on the hardwood floor and a scream.

By Wade, his sleep-addled mind told him.

"What the fuck?" Wade asked, voice high-pitched from confusion.  


Peter tried not to let his heart sink at that, this has been a daily occurrence in their lives for a year now.

as calmly as he could, he started, "Relax Wade, it's me, Peter.”

“Ch-yeah! Like that answers something, try again doe-eyes!”

Wade's already looking around for a weapon, dammit! Bea and Arthurs nowhere to be seen, no pistons as well.

{he's a hooker maybe?}

“I don't remember hiring a hooker, and he looks too pretty for a hooker,” he answered one of the boxes.

[looks like a jail-bait too] fuck

“_Shit_, how old are you?" he turned to Peter

There goes the spitfire of questions and the boxes.

Peter started getting up, as slowly as he can because while he loves his Wade, trusts him with his life, he's still Deadpool, the Merc with a mouth, and is the guy you would not want to corner. And he can already tell he's on defense mode.

Wade always feel vulnerable whenever he wakes up the next morning. Peter knows he goes fight or flight when confused and pushed. Peter learned that the hard way.

He turns his back on Wade, and picked up his boxers and started putting it on.

"Wanna have some coffee first before we start the 20 Questions?" Peter asked, "we can talk after that, I promise I'll answer all your questions" He looks back and sees Wade scanning the floor for something,

"Your mask is there," Peter pointed at Wade's left "top drawer, your boxers there too, I washed your suit last night"

  
He can see Wade's jaw clench, but he reaches behind him, hand scouring while not taking his eyes away from Peter.

  
He pulled up the mask, putting it on quickly then pulled out boxers and wore that fast too.

Peter smiled at him, it didn't reach his eyes but it was still a soft understanding one.

Wade tried to ignore the small clenching of his heart seeing that.

"Come on, I've got pancakes with your name on it"

* * *

  
In their kitchen, two cups of coffee and a stack of pancakes later, Wade asks

  
"Ok, I'm ready, hit me. Not hit me-hit me, I don't really feel like fighting, wouldn’t wanna bruise that pretty face too, honestly. Tell me what's going on because I woke up with a stranger in my apartment, I look around my room, my whole place, everything is different!”  
  
Wade picked up the coaster in front of him.  
  
"When the fuck did started using this shit?!"

  
{are we in a different dimension again?}

  
[a possibility but no, the op won't be dipping on that cray-cray]

  
“You weren't scared to see- to see this," Wade makes a vague gesture referring to himself, then continued,

“you know where I put my underwear! And when the fuck did I get a dresser? who are you?"

  
Peter has long since learned that it's best to use the "rip it off like a band-aid" route with Wade.

  
He's done this so many times that that's the best strategy to use once he’s got Wade to calm down after the initial panic once he wakes up.

  
"Alright, well first, I’m 26 so don’t worry. We've been married for three years now, this is our apartment, I know where you put your underwear because I was the one who suggested we buy that dresser in the first place because you just keep your clothes on a laundry basket.

I'm Peter, Wade, your husband, hence why I’m not scared of you"  
  
Wade can't help but laugh at that.  
  
"Y-you, ahahahah, I- what? ahahaha" Wade can't even finish his sentence he's laughing so hard, "Oh-god kid, _thank you_, thank you. I needed that"

  
Nothing's gonna be more hysterical than that, and Wade's been in different dimensions and met zombie version of himself so that should fucking say something. 

  
{man this kid is hilarious}

  
[or a lunatic, hey, is it possible that someone out there is crazier than us?]

It was a three full minutes when Wade can finally get a hold of himself enough to talk without looking like he's gonna burst in laughter. 

  
"You trippin' kid, I'm married to a civie? And three years? Like no offense cutie, you're totes adorbs, and the doe-eyes are doing it for me_ hard_, but I ain’t the marrying-type, more like love ‘em hard and leave them, y'know what I’m sayin’? I definitely don't take anyone back to my crib that's for sure.  
Who put you up to this kid?  
Is someone threatening you or sumthin’?”  
  
Wade continued to ramble  
  
“And hate to break it to ya, I’m kinda crazy-slash-obsessed with one and one twink only these days, granted baby boy's never gonna want me back, what with this avocado face, the un-aliving thingy and him being a good-too-shoes that he is.”

  
[_♪♩Spidey butt~ Spidey butt~ bounce a nickel on that butt~♪♩ _]

  
“Like, It’s a fucking tragedy kid, I'm never gonna have a chance to tap that ass y’know? And like, your ass from what I saw is fine AF but Spidey's is like Heaven or some shit, not that I would know, again not that I'm ever gonna experience that Heaven-booty-"

"Wade, that's another thing, Uhm, I-I'm Spider-Man"

Well, that sure as hell was unexpected, walking-dead Wade ain't got nothing on this. 

{say whaaat?}

  
[really op? really?]


	2. Petey, I Think This Is The Beginning Of a Beautiful Friendship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback.
> 
> The Developing of Peter and Wade's Friendship.

The awesome thing about being at rooftops is just seeing _ everything. _The busy people of New York, young people holding onto their parent's hands while they go through the busy streets, adults on their way to work, coffee or phone in hand, runners running with their leashed dogs, food vendors setting up their carts or food truck. That, and it's the most practical place to be in if he's to look out for criminal activities and get to the scene to stop them. 

And no one can see him this high up so that's perfect...

that-that kinda sound creepy. 

In his defense though it might be creepier if the people of New York are aware that Spider-man is watching over them from above, he's got a bad rep from the bugle as it is, it's been years man but he's still tagged as a menace (that J. Jonah, such a jerk) 

Anyway, rooftops. Observing everything from here is just- It's so _ mundane _ and Peter _ loves _ it. The rush from swinging from building to building, stopping bad guys, those things are amazing but a Saturday morning just lazying around, reading a book or two, for leisure? _sleeping _, God how he misses that. 

Between school, work and his patrols by the time he reaches home he collapses to his bed he's so tired.

It's around afternoon that he took a break from patrolling. Landing on the rooftop where he left his spare clothes. God, he forgot to grab the sandwich he made this morning. Yep another lunch-less afternoon for him. Oh well. He'll just eat that sandwich for dinner. At least he'll save from not having to make something for dinner. _ That's right you struggling college student, always look at the bright side, _Peter thought.

Being Spider-man eats a lot of your time, and balancing that together with being a student and working part-time for The Bugle (yep working for the company that hates him, way to go) reading just for the sake of relaxation isn't feasible. He can only hope to have more time for himself once he graduates. Despite all of this though, he loves being Spider-man, honored to be able to save lives. It's his responsibility, one that was not given to him, yeah but it's the responsibility he gained once he was bitten by that spider when he was 15. He owes it to Uncle Ben, to himself, to always use this power for the better good. And if that means struggling with his personal time for himself and his loved ones? He'll make it all work. Wow, he sounds so mature. 

His phone rings

Speaking of loved ones...

"Hello honey, how are you?"

Peter smiled at that, his heart instantly feeling warm from the fondness from his Aunt May 

"Hey, Aunt May! I'm doing alright thank you, how are you? 

"I'm doing well my dear. Are you free tomorrow evening dear? I'm making your favorite"

"You're spoiling me, didn't you just take me out just the other day?"

"That was to celebrate your birthday young man, this is your compulsory visit to your dear old Aunt" 

He suddenly felt bad. He's been neglecting his Aunt a lot these days, so much for making it work. 

"I'm sorry I haven't been visiting much this month Aunt May, it's just been so busy with school and work-"

"Hush now Peter, I understand. It must be hard to juggle work and school. But I do wish you take care of yourself, don't think I didn't notice those bags under your eyes last week. I worry more now that you don't live with me. You tend to get so into your books sometimes you forget to eat."

"I'll work on taking better care of myself, I'm sorry for making you worry Aunt May." Part of why he doesn't eat much is because he can't afford to. He's spent so much on repairing his suit every time it gets torn to the point of no saving by hand-stitching it, so sometimes he's had to give up 1 week's worth of grocery money. But he doesn't have the heart to let May know about that. 

"Make sure that you do young man. Are you making friends at school?

"Well not at school, rich college kids are a bit weird...I have made a new friend at, uhm, at work though. "

"Oh, that's wonderful dear, what is their name?"

"Uhm-Uh, he's Wade"

"Oh, that's a good name, Wade. Is Wade nice?" 

"Aw, come on Aunt May" 

"what, what did I say? " her voice full of mirth, but feigning innocence 

"That, that voice. You know what you're doing. Wade is a _ friend _ Aunt May"

"Of course, of course, my dear. So do tell me, is he nice?"

"Yes, he's a very nice guy Aunt May, he's older than me but we get along you know? He treats me food all the time whenever we hang out-"

"Oh that's nice"

"-he's a good listener too. I know half the time he has no idea what I'm talking about whenever I ramble about school and stuff but he seems genuinely interested. At first, we didn't get along because (_ he's a known mercenary and he intimidated me at first) _ of uh-miscommunication and stuff. It took a couple of months but once I got to know him, he's a pretty cool guy"

"That's great to hear Peter, I'm glad you aren't just stuck with your books at home. I'm happy to know you're making good friends"

"Thanks, Aunt May. I'll come by at six tomorrow night I promise" 

"You better, alright dear, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you"

"Love you too Aunt May"

* * *

Wade hated rooftops at first. Rooftops reminded him of _ assassinations, snipers, blood, blood, blood, lose- _

[hey, HEY! mind calming down man? that was out of the blue]

{compose thyself, we have a spiderling to look for, can't do that when you're having flashbacks and shit}

_ you've been kinda shit to me all day, is it surprising that I'm on the edge? _

[you're gonna feel edgier if we don't see the kid asap]

Yellow and White are being meanies, but they're right.

He hasn't seen his baby boy for 3 weeks now. The damn job took longer than he'd anticipated, the mark was pretty smart. Knew Deadpool was sent to un-alive him and tried to be a clever shit. Do you know what the motherfucker did? He ran through 3 different countries, hid at hotels with the tightest securities, and when that didn't work, he ran back to the states, and this time hid at his home, his _ residential home, _where his two young kids and his pregnant wife lives. Motherfucker practically slept on his children's bedroom, what a father, using your own family as a shield for your useless ass? 

Wade had to sigh on that, this is the con of being known to having no no's on this kind of job, those no no's being_ "never fucking traumatize children and/or _ _ innocent_ women_" _ (hey, he ain't sexist, if you were a mark and it's justifiable for the Pool to erase you, he would.) 

He used to envy those guys at St. Margaret's who don't give a shit about those trivial things, he can imagine his job would be 75% quicker. But nah, fuck that. 

He can't. 

He's a crazy dude stuck with two annoying voices in his head,

{hey fuck you!}

[I resent that]

but he won't ever mess with kids. Yep, the mark was _ pretty _ clever on that, but what he _ didn't _ know was Wade was a fucking _ genius _. 

First, he had to get rid of the world's lamest bodyguards _ ever _ . After that, a tiny bit of breaking ( _ sneakily _ ) and entering at night, a few heavy sleeping pills for the Fam (it's _ organic ok? the preggo chick was fine, so was the kids, jeez) and snatchy snatchy for the dada, taking him somewhere secluded, a dash of un-aliving aand he's done! _

Like, his family would probably grieve the fucker once they find his body, even though the said fucker was a slave trader,_ minors _, at least he spared them from seeing his corpse bleeding out on their bed or carpet or whatever. 

Saved the missus from washing that shit too. Like, blood on sheets? fucking headache man

Anyway

Baby boy, Baby boy, where is his little web-head. 

This is the third rooftop he visited that he and spider-man frequent, and the bag of food he's carrying is getting cold.

He missed the kid, hanging out with the web-head after patrols were always such a treat! So he's worried that the hero might've thought he's bailed from New York or something. He missed such an important date, _ the most important fucking date of all the dates _. So yeah, he's a little edgy, pissed off. It's just he's worked so hard for this friendship, for Spidey to trust him!

At first, the boy was defensive around him, answering him with non-committal noises whenever he goes ranting about random stuff, never even looking at his direction. He can't really blame the guy, neither his identity nor his occupation were secret to the public so he can't really blame him. Plus he always invites himself whenever the guy goes for patrol,

_ "go away Deadpool!" _

_"_ _aww come on baby boy, kicking ass with you is so fun!" _

_"stop calling me that!" _then a bundle of web shut his mouth

It took a lot of time for Spider-man to warm up to him. Lots of random one-sided conversations about everything and good Mexican food helped. The kid was always starving after patrol or maybe he already was before starting patrol, baby boy doesn't like talking about it so Wade stopped asking and just continued bringing food every time they got together, made sure he brought a lot so the kid can take home the leftovers. He tried not to so _ spontaneous _as well, an example? Sneaking behind Spider-man while he broodily stands on a rooftop looking down at the city and jumping on his back will have you flying through the air and straight to a wall. Boundaries, space, boundaries, space. Wade had to make that a mantra whenever he's around the boy.

It took around six months for Spider-man to relax around him, to not throw him across the place if he tries to put his arms around his shoulders, to let Wade sit near him while they eat, masks rolled up just beneath their nose, six months until he realizes Wade wasn't hanging out with him for shady reasons.

He genuinely idolizes Spider-man, respected him more when he learned about the kid. Once he was comfortable around Wade, he slowly started to share things with him, the kid was an adorable chatterbox, and Wade learned that "_ kid" _was an appropriate nickname for him (Peter doesn't like the nickname) because he is just that, a teenager, a seventeen-year-old teenager named Peter. 

Wade learned that he was bitten when he was only 15, before that he was just "_a normal dude" _

Wade can't help but felt bad for Peter then, he wasn't given a choice about the having superpowers and shit, getting broken bones and bruises and crap, he said just that but Peter just shook his head and told him it was fine. He didn't choose to have powers but he did choose this path, he did choose to be Spider-man, Wade didn't think he can adore the boy more than he did then. 

He was nervous though because the kid started sharing and it was only fair he shares his past too right? but he was reluctant and Peter must have sensed it

"_You don't have to tell me anything about yourself if you're not comfortable yet. Sorry, you're a nice dude and I don't have many people to talk to these days, it's fine Pool." _

{wow, this is a flashback, and you just had a flashback inside a flashback! now _that's _meta}  
  


[shut up you moron, you're ruining the moment!]  
  


_Ahh time flew so fast, that was like six months ago_

  
[wow we've known Spider-man for a year? It's a miracle he hasn't booted us out of New York yet]

  
{shut up! now_ you're ruining _the moment!}

_  
you're _ both _ruining the moment, weren't you the one who told me to focus and look for Spidey_

  
[yeah well you were the one who started having flashbacks and shit]

_  
You little- _

"You're talking to yourself, are they being mean again?" 

  
Wade turned to the direction of the voice "Petey!" he ran over and hug the guy, twirling him around, making the bot shriek.

  
"Oh my god, WADE! Put me down!" 

  
"Aww Pete, I missed you!"

  
"Whatever dude, I'm not the one who disappeared for almost a month."

  
'Oh Petey-pie, don't pout-"

  
"I'm not pouting! How would you know? We're wearing masks dummy!"

  
"Ooh, are you blushing? _eep!_ you're so adorable!" 

  
Peter made a dying noise and Wade can't help but laugh at that 

  
"Alright, alright, I'll stop! Will you ever forgive me for being gone for so long? I come bearing delicious food!"

  
"Whatever, gimme that."

  
"Brat," Wade said as Peter snatched the bag of food, pulled up his mask till his nose and proceeded to sit down to look at the contents of the bag. Muttering about how Wade _ better not forgotten his pico de gallo this time._

  
  
"Belated Happy Birthday Peter" 

  
Peter stopped and looked up at Wade, then gave him that warm smile that never fails to make Wade's tummy to do that little _ swoop _feeling.

  
"Thank you, Wade" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I want to clarify that at this stage in their relationship Wade had no romantic feelings for Peter yet. He just admires Peter a lot and likes to take care of him.  
\- Can't say about Peter's feelings though *wink wink*  
\- for the sake of the plot I adjusted Peter's present age.  
\- that being said, I freakin' suck at keeping track of ages and time, and this is un-beta'd so please excuse me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Death: Sometimes The Only Push We Need.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback.
> 
> The Developing of Peter and Wade's Relationship.

For someone who's garnered the description of _ unpredictable _, for Peter, Wade is a pretty consistent guy. He's consistently annoying, consistent with his crude jokes, consistent on belting Celine Dion songs randomly while on patrol...

Yet, he's always on time for their meet-up for patrols, consistent on being the best listener for Peter, consistently one the most attentive friend he's ever had, always asking, genuinely, _ how's everything Lil Spidey? _It's no wonder he likes him so mu- wait, what? scratch that... 

Get it together, Peter! 

Anywho...

They're at some large abandoned warehouse trying to save the daughter of an important scientist, kidnapped when the father refused to hand-over some highly confidential work to the wrong hands. 

Peter's got first-hand knowledge of these types of situations. It's always your loved ones they target.

He was too busy fighting off three bad guys with metal spears as weapons, _ whom, from what he could tell, were not the normal baddies, what with the superhuman speed and ninja-like movements, _ when his Spidey senses abruptly kicked in and warned him about another bad guy behind him.

He remembered his thoughts just a while ago.

He _could _always trust Wade on a lot of things, add _ being a faster reactor than Spider-Man's Spidey senses _ to that list 

But with that being said you know what you could trust Deadpool on being consistent about? 

Being an absolutely self-sacrificing _ dummy. _

And in Peter's years as Spider-Man, he's witnessed a lot of things, stuff that took weeks for him digest, digest enough for him to be able to sleep at night. 

Wade, getting speared through his chest right in front of him? Will be engraved in his head forever.

"NO! Wade!" he screamed, kicking two of the baddies he was fighting to the chest simultaneously, one of them flying across and the other one landing on a side of the metal container. 

"I got this one Spider-man!" Johnny called out, taking on the third one. 

He ran towards Wade, who was about to collapse face-first on the ground. As he did, the bad guys Wade was fighting off snatched the still tied up hostage he was protecting and started running towards a vehicle waiting outside.

On his corner, Johnny incapacitated the baddies he was fighting, then rushed to Peter about to check on Wade.

"I-I have him, Johnny, go after them, don't let them get away" Johnny nodded and went after the car that had started to leave. On his arms, Deadpool started to cough, so Peter rolled up his mask so that the older could breathe properly, blood already seeping through Wade's mouth. 

"h-help me get this off Spidey" he instantly felt sick seeing the large metal stuck through Wade but did what the older asked him to do. Trying to ignore Wade's pained groans they both slowly removed the spear off of Deadpool's chest. Peter shuddering at the gaping hole in the man's chest, but he gently laid Wade down on the ground. Peter wasn't aware that he was just staring at Wade's chest, only snapped out of it when the man chuckled faintly, he looked up at the older

"Wade, h-hang in there, I'm gonna get help,"

"T-his is,_ heh, _this is embar-" another cough and more blood "embarrassing. Y-you could see right t-through me Spidey" and with that, he went limp and died in Peter's arms. 

"Wade? No, Wade!"

Wade has died so many times that he's gonna need hundreds of hands to count 'em. 

He's died so much it's practically boring for him now and honestly when you're someone who just comes back all the time despite being killed in numerous, _ creative _ways, you start losing the importance of life and the understanding of the effects of it on others. 

Because he could just come back right? So why give a shit? 

He just _ had _ to die in front of Spidey, _ great _, and this is the first time too! The boy has seen him get shot, or with bones comically bent, but this is the first time he's died in front of Spider-Man. 

He contemplates while he heals, his body unconscious to an outsider but he's mind is awake, if that makes sense. Like is he waiting at the afterlife while his physical body heals or something? Explaining why he can have thoughts while technically dead? _ I dunno _ , he thought, _ it's a debate on fanfics how this healing factor of his works anyway. _

He doesn't know what to feel about dying in front of his webhead, he remembers the panic on the boy's voice before he lost consciousness and he doesn't like it. It feels wrong to cause a panic for Peter. Spidey should always feel happy, confident, and sure, not scared and alarmed! 

You see he likes Peter, a lot. And he's been masking that with crude jokes and trying to bury it down with being in denial about it most of the time. Telling himself that it's just protective instincts and shit, that this is just him idolizing the hero. But like, is either daydreaming about domesticity like waking up next to him and making him pancakes in the morning or craving to kiss Peter being protective? Even the boxes disagreed with him. They're so on board with this Spideypool ship that maybe they forgot it _ this isn't a one-way street and Peter should actually like us before any ship happens you, dumbasses. _

Anyway, 

He likes Spidey. He doesn't know when it_ developed, _to be honest, when his genuine admiration and awe for the hero turned into something romantic? he can't remember, but he does remember when it actually dawns on him.

It was this one night when he and Peter were hanging out on a rooftop, eating Chinese after they had just finished patrolling. Both of them sitting on the edge of the rooftop and there was Peter, struggling and grumbling about his chopsticks, nose scrunched up adorably in frustration and Wade just felt like his chest was suddenly bursting with so much _ warmth, _ he almost choked up on his Kung Pao chicken. It was like seeing light for the first time. Funny how something so ordinary triggered it. _ Wade this is impossible to use! How do you do it? _ And so he taught Peter how to use it and it was just so fucking mundane but he felt like he was melting. Peter managed to somewhat use the chopsticks but _ next time I'm asking for a fork Wade. _

And to interact and to be around Peter, doing normal, civilian things, having Peter complain to him how his boss _ is such a jerk, Wade, _ _ this finals is killing me, Wade, I swear I threw my back out this morning, I'm too young to throw my back out when I get up from bed Wade. _

Seeing Peter, Spider-Man, who can literally lift up a bus, stop a fucking train, struggle over such normal stuff, is just so_ precious. _

In this messed up thing, he calls his life, he realizes, Peter gave him a sense of normalcy. Because fighting alongside Spider-man is something Wade looked forward to every day but eating with _ Peter, _ hanging out with him, having conversations with him about his school, this new picture he took, about anything and everything, is something Wade _ treasures _ . He takes it as a gift that Spider-Man has let him see this side of him, a _ gift. _That's when he knew, and he kept it in and pined silently for his Spiderling.

At that moment he fully heals. He woke in a bed, not his bed. _ Man whoever owns this mattress will be needing to buy a new one. _ He looked around his surroundings. Two-doors, one probably as a main, one for maybe a bathroom. There's a side table, desktop computer, small single cabinet tucked in the corner, a small shelf of books, a hamper. There were posters about science, and a couple of scenic photos above the bed symmetrically put. He turned and there's a single window, on the corner of the window sill is a small potted plant. It's a small room if he stretches sideways his foot would probably touch the wall on the other side, _ well alright he was exaggerating _ but, yeah, small room. That being said _ , _ the place isn't spacious but things were organized so that every corner of the room was utilized without it being crowded. Whoever owns this place seemed like a neat person, _ man _ they're _ really _not gonna like how their mattress is looking, how did he end up here?

He was thinking about the funny possibility that he crawled to this place albeit being dead when the door of the room opened,

{Spidey!}

[what's happening?]

"Hey, you're awake" Peter put the glass of water he was carrying on the bedside table and sat cross-legged on the floor, his back rested on the bed.

"Hey, baby boy, where are we?" 

"at my place," the younger replied in a quiet voice.

{omg!!!}

[that explains the nerdy feel of the room]

{shut up! our baby boy is a clean freak, so adorbs!}

"didn't really know where you lived and I didn't want you to wake up on the ground with your blood pooling under you," Peter's not looking at him, his head was down and he was picking on the material of his suit.

"Aw that was sweet of ya Petey-pie, I appreciate it," Wade said and Peter just nodded and said "_ uh-hmm" _

"Uh, I'm sorry about your bed Pete, I kind of bled on it. I'll have it replaced!"

"It's alright Wade..."

{something's wrong}

_ ssssshhhh! _

"Everything alright Pete?"

The boy nodded again "Yeah, everything is fine. A-are you feeling ok?" Peter's asked, still not looking up.

"Of course I am Spiderling" he looked down at his chest "see? good as new! It's like nothing even happened! Well, my suit has a hole, but meh, when doesn't it get riddled in holes y' know? This happens so much that I had to have three more spares made just this month alone, and man the material for this suit isn't cheap yo, and my tailors complaining now because that said materials hard to come by, that ninja dude wouldn't know what coming once I get a hold of him, I'm telling ya. Did you know I use this special kinda spandex? I don't know what kind _ you _use, but I can't use just any kind 'coz my skin my be itchin' and be bitchin' about it..." Peter just kept silent through his rambling.

"All right! that's it," he clapped his hands on his thighs, got off the bed and joined Peter on the floor, "tell Lil ol' DP what's wrong Webs"

It took a few moments before he answered and then, "You died, Wade. Because of me."

"Aw come on Peter, that ain't your fault, it's that ninja dudes fault-"

"You died_ because _I wasn't paying attention," Spidey interjected

Wade not really good at this, he's supposed to be the self-sabotaging one here, "I don't know what the big deal is, I'm alive, aren't I? You don't gotta be upset about it Petey, it doesn't matter."

"It matters to _ me! _" Peter rolled his mask, and god his cheeks are wet, he's crying.

"It matters to me Wade, you matter to me" Peter took ahold of his hands.

{Why did you make him cry?! He's holding our hand!} Yellow doesn't know which part he should be shocked about first.

[you better fix this you douche]

_ you guys are _ ** _ not _ ** _ fucking helping _

Peter continued "Important people in my life are dead, my parents, Uncle Ben. And if they're not dead, they're always in danger, always, because of me, because they love me. And it sucks Wade. So I try, I'm trying my hardest to protect the people that I still have, Aunt May...and you. And I can't even do that properly." 

He-he does not know what to say to that.

"I don't care if you always heal back Wade, it hurts_ me _when you get hurt, much more when you get hurt because of me. Do you know what was running through my head for the 30 minutes that you were unconscious? Do you?"

Wade just shook his head as a no, still speechless. 

"I kept thinking, what if you don't wake up? what if you die for real this time? What do I do then Wade? I never-I haven't even told you how much I like you."

_ that-what- what is happening? _ Wade tried and asked the boxes but they're speechless, silent. The fucking boxes in his head, _ silent. _

"Baby boy-I don't...I don't know what to say," Wade could swear the boy's lips quivered a bit at that, that definitely woke Yellow up,

{Tell him! Tell him you love him, you moron!}

"You don't have to say anything back, _ oh god, _ I don't know what came over me," Peter abruptly stood up then "I'm sorry, you just-you're a dear friend Wade and I thought I almost lost you! and I- _ god _ I'm being an emotional idiot telling you this stupid stuff when you just w-woke up! I'm sorry!" oh fuck he's crying again.

"Hey, _ hey _, baby boy," he stood up and gathered Peter for a hug "Shh, don't cry, please don't cry, it literally hurts more to see you cry than getting skewered hon,"

{I'm gonna hurt YOU myself for making my baby cry!}

[and I'll stab you after he does!]

"now, see? The boxes are ganging up on me now coz I'm making you cry" he pulled from Peter for a little bit and wiped his tears with his thumbs "there, there now, I'm alright now baby boy. There's no point in putting the blame on yourself. These things happen Spidey, this is the life y' know?" he hugged the boy closed to him again "I'm sorry you have to worry about my useless ass-"

"you're not useless Wade" 

"**_but _**this won't be the last time baby boy. I'd do anything if it means I'm keeping safe, getting killed in the process is the least of my worry, I care about you. You mean...you mean a lot to me and I...

{tell him, fucking tell hiiiiiiim, oh my god I'm literally gonna die!}

"I like you too Pete, a lot," he chuckled nervously "Like it's scary how much I like you, how important you are to me." 

Peter was quiet for a moment then, "Are you sure you're not just telling me that out of pity because of my embarrassing confession?"

"Hey now," he pulled away again, making his baby boy look at him "I'm supposed to be the one with the self-esteem issues here, not the perfect beautiful boy like you"

"Well I've liked you for a while now, and you've been joking about my butt for quite some time but never really acted on it so" Peter replied and got back on hugging Wade, hugged him so tight like he wanted to crawl inside on him.

"This chapters just about me apologizing for how of clueless I am from how the people that surround me feel isn't it,"

"Huh?"

[Yeah, for someone who does fourth wall breaks, you're kinda dense]

"I'm sorry Peter-kin, self-esteem issues, and blah blah blah. I promise to make it up to you. 

Peter looked up at and nodded, "You better Wade. And you scared the crap out of me today, so you best double that effort."

"Oh goodness me, the language!” Peter laughed, finally. “Why _ were _ you unfocused? Very unlike you Mr. Focus-on-the-situation-at-hand-Wade-we're-getting-shot-for-christ-sake?"  
  


"Just, stuff"  
  


"On come on, with that confession you're gonna be stingy with the deets now?"  
  


"theywerejustalotofthingsinmymindokshutup"  
  


"Ohh are you being shy right now? Oh! Were you thinking about me?" He teased.

Peter didn't reply to that "OMG! You totally were! _♪♩ Peter and Wade sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I ♪♩_"  
  


"Oh my god, shut up Wade!"

Wade gave Peter a quick kiss on the lips, "Aye, aye Petey-pie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- this fic does not have a beta, so if there's any error, it's me you punish ;-;  
\- Peter's age on this chapter is not specified, he isn't underage anymore though so don't you worry.  
\- honestly editing out errors takes a whole lot more time that the actual writing. 
> 
> Please lemme know what you think! Thanks for reading <3


	4. The Trials And Tribulations of A Married Life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the Present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- non graphic mentions of dying (on Deadpool’s part), abuse (not described) suicide attempt (of a minor character)
> 
> It’s very mild I promise, and everyone is ok, but still, read at your own discretion.

"Listen, kid, I don't feel like joking around this morning. My brains kinda woozy and confused and believe me, you wouldn't like a confused Deadpool. Stop lying."

"I'm not lying, I a_m _Spider-man,"

"Bull-shit. I think I'd remember marrying my baby boy, thank you very much."

"But that's just it, you remember Spider-man and everything we have done together as Spider-man, it's marrying Peter Parker that you don't remember, hold on," Peter stood up and went to their room, digging around his part of the drawer for his suit, hidden away a the very back for it not being used, then went back to Wade "See? this is my suit" Peter said while handing it to Wade.

Wade took it and examined it for a couple of seconds "Anyone can have Spider-man suit, there are places who sell only Spider-man merch. This is good quality though, you probably paid lots for it." he said, handing the suit back to Peter. 

"How would I know your full name then? Wade Winston Wilson?"

"Google. My identity's not a secret anyway."

Peter took a breath to calm himself. It never was _that _easy to convince Wade wasn't it, his husband won't let anyone fool him "Listen, Wade-"

"Nope,-" Wade cut him off, popping that 'p' at the end. "I don't buy what you're tryna sell doll face. Like, anyone can have a 'Spider-man suit'. Tell me something only Spider-man would know."

Peter didn't have to think hard about it, Wade has asked him a question like this before to prove what Peter is telling him, 

"There was this girl that we saw while we were patrolling one night. She was standing on the edge of a building. I tried talking to her, but she didn't wanna hear it. You went closer to her, she was yelling that she was gonna jump if you get closer but you ignored her and I was so worried Wade, but you were so calm. You whispered something to her and she got mad, you told her something again and this time she cried, she was crying while she told you something, I didn't know what you told her after that but she got off of that edge and she let us help her to get some help. We dropped her in a hospital, and then you asked me if I've ever tried Shawarma before, I said no and so we got some afterward. You were gone for a week after that night. Then you just re-appeared as if nothing happened. To this day I still don't know what you told her, I never asked.

Wade was left speechless for a moment after that.

{It's him! It is him!}

[yeah, unless that girl magically became a dude, and she's this dude, this twink can't know that.]

"I...I told her that I was trying to-to impress you and that she was dampening the mood. She told me she wanted to die that night because her...her dad has been abusing her. I told her some bastard isn't worth ending her life for, then I promised her that I would take care of the thing about her dad...and I did." 

Peter just nodded at Wade in understanding, "You saved her life Wade, I was so proud of you."

"Spidey?" 

A sense of relief washed over Peter, his shoulders, that he didn't know was so taught sagged down, _thank God, _he thought. 

"Yes, It's me, Wade."

But then older looked like realization hit him and quickly turned his back from Peter "Oh, no. Oh, no-no-no. Spidey, your face, p-put on your mask!" Wade said in a rush, alarm in his voice, 

{Noooo! Oh his face, oh he's so pretty! Why did turn around? let's look at hiiiiim!}

[this can't be true, are we hallucinating? We just saw Spider-man's face]

{his body too! oh, his bod! _gasp _his butt!}

Wade can't focus with the boxes' screaming in his head,

_shutupshutupbothofyoufuckingshutup _

Wade startled when he felt a wary hand on his shoulder "Hey, hey Wade, It's alright, It's perfectly fine. Please, look at me," Spidey said in his soothing voice, but Wade can hear a small strain in his voice. He turned back to Spidey, but he can't look at him straight in the face. 

Peter continued, "I'm sorry, I know this a lot to take in but it always works better this way Wade, you've always preferred when I just give the truth straight to you, but I'm still sorry, so sorry."

"How are you so calm about this? You say stuff like that like this is our daily life or sumthin'" he snorted, but Peter kept silent.

"_Is _this a daily event? Does this happen a lot?"

"Wade-"

Wade cut him off "You _said _I prefer it when you give it to me straight, Spider-man."

"Y-yes, this happens every time you-"

"Every time I what?"

"In the morning. In the morning, whenever you wake up."

"For how long now?"

Peter hesitated a little bit, "A year. It's been a year since the accident that caused you this Wade."

"You," he sighed "you mean to say we've been going through this bullshit every morning, for a year now?" he asked, Peter nodded. 

"Dr. Banner said it's some type of Anterograde Amnesia, but what they couldn't figure out how you retained memories of your life, about Spider-man, everything...everything besides Peter Parker. You were on the job when it happened, you were hired to take down a lab that was experimenting on mutants. Something happened...we had to look for you, you were...you were dead when we found you.

"This is bullshit, I mean, from all the fucked up things I've been through! Fucked up things Spidey! I've died so many times, in so many ways, mutilated, burned, ski-

"Please, Wade-"

"And I get killed this one time then boom! Amnesia? I forget that I supposedly have a husband?"

"But you didn't forget me completely! You remember Spider-man, and you loved me long before the mask came off Wade, long before you married Peter so-"

"And that makes this ok? This alright for ya? You're satisfied with this? Having to explain to me every fucking morning that we're married and shit? This the domestic life you dreamed of, huh? Do you think me waking up with a stranger is better?"

"I am not a stranger, I'm your husband!"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW THAT!" Wade screamed. "I-I can't fucking do this," Wade says, the older stood up and left Peter in the kitchen, heading back to their bedroom. He emerged from the room after a couple of minutes in his full suit, and without a word, left the apartment through the window. 

Peter didn't try to stop him, forcing him to stay when so many things are running through his mind is a bad idea.

He let out a shuddering breath. Wade hasn't reacted this bad for a while now. He’s never really sure how Wade will react every time he wakes up. It's a mix of repetitive and unpredictable, but for the majority of the time, only agreeing to listen if he's satisfied with Peter's answer, he takes the situation in much better. 

It's been a while since this happened. Yes, this has happened before, Wade walking out on Peter. Like that one time where when Peter told him he was Spider-man, Wade left the apartment in a hurry. Telling Peter later on when Peter found him that, 

_ Secret identities are called secret for a reason Spidey. _

Peter just sat there in the kitchen for a couple of minutes, trying to get ahold of his emotions. Wade needs him to be the strong one at times like these, so he took a deep breath started to clean up the table. He needs to do something. His heart is so heavy, but sitting down and wallowing in self-pity won't help. He finished up with the kitchen, took a shower and dressed then went to the living room and sat down on the sofa. 

He took out his phone, he needs to talk to someone who can understand. 

He dialed Aunt May. 

"Good morning Peter," 

"H-hey Aunt May,"

"Hello dear, how are you this morning?" Tone, soft but the concern is there. She knows about Wade, and she's been there for Peter for the first couple of weeks while he adjusts with the situation. It was a hard couple of weeks for Peter. 

"Not...not good Aunt May," he replied, his voice starting to quiver.

"Oh...Has Wade woken up already?"

"Yes, yes he has." he let out a ragged sigh, "It's a bad morning Aunt May, he-he left," he suddenly felt choked up, "he left the apartment May" he can feel the tears run through his face, he suddenly felt like a little kid, so small and hopeless. 

"Oh Peter, oh honey, I'm sorry."

He can't stop his sobs now.

"It shouldn't hurt anymore Aunt May, why does it still hurt when he forgets me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I don't like my beloveds sad too, believe me.  
\- Our boys will be alright though, I promise <3  
\- not beta'd, please excuse me if there are errors and stuff.
> 
> The comments and positive feedback I have been receiving are such confident boosters, thank you guys <3
> 
> As always lemme know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	5. Forever And Ever Babe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback. 
> 
> Wade and Peter gets married.

Wade was in front of the mirror trying to tie his necktie the way he saw on that YouTube video, but he keeps on messing it up, it's always somehow crooked. He threw his hands in the air out of frustration.

_  
Damn it! Why does he have to wear a tie? Why did ties have to be invented? Who the fuck wants to feel like their neck is constantly being choked- _

  
{the kinky ones! Oh! Oh! speaking of kinky-}

_  
Shut up, now is not the time to think about that! _

  
[why would you even bother? It's not like a tie is gonna help with your face]

_  
I _ ** _bother _ ** _because Peter deserves to see us presentable today! _

  
{Hey, come on! Let's talk about the choking!}

Wade sighed, the boxes are particularly snarky and sassy with him today, it's distracting as fuck. Not that they weren't on the daily, but they're being extra mean with him today. He's not stupid, he knows it's got something to do with how nervous today. 

  
{why are you the one walking down the aisle anyway, Peter's the pretty one!} 

  
They aren't many people attending, from his sweetheart's side it's mostly Peter's fellow superheroes, like Johnny Storm who's Peter's best man, the rest of the Fantastic Four, some of the Avengers, and a couple of other heroes who are still a bit wary of Wade. 

From his side, there's Matt, Bob, there's Weasel and Blind Al, Colossus, Teenage Warhead and her girlfriend Yukio, stupid Cable too busy traveling through time and saving the world. 

So yeah, there's not many people and most of 'em he knows personally on some level, so he doesn't get why he's being such so nervous about this. 

  
{Probably because underneath all your snark about how you don't care about anyone's opinion about your past profession, you still value the judgment of those people who are close to Peter-}

  
[that is very insightful Yellow,]

  
{-that and because of you're ugly mug.}

  
[yes, why did you even ask? Did you forget or something?]

_  
Oh yes, good one thank you. Fuck you both. _

  
{right back at cha!} Yellow replied cheerily.

_Little shits. _

He walked away from the mirror to work on this damned tie. The more he sees his face, the more he wanna break something. And he absolutely doesn't want to fall into that kind of headspace. Today's their goddamn wedding damn it! His baby boy deserves to have a nice day!

  
He hears a knock on the door then, "N-yep?"

  
It was May who pops in, cheekily peeping with her head first "Yoo-hoo, am I bothering the groom?"

  
"Oh no May, thank god you're here! Please, save me from this," he whined, petulantly showing the complicated style he was trying to do with his tie, he was trying to do the Eldridge or whatever that YouTube video tutorial called it. His pouting earned a soft laugh from May. 

  
"So, how are you feeling my dear?" May asked while she removes and started to redo his necktie. 

  
"Oh, wonderful, brilliant, _I'm extravagant._" He quipped 

  
But May called him out of his lie instantly, "The wedding coordinator told me you haven't left this room for three hours, Wade, stop fibbing my dear."

  
That tattletale Janine. "Fine! I'm nervous as fu-" May raises one of her eyebrows, "_fudge. _ I'm nervous as _fudge _May." 

  
May nods at that, finishing his tie, she took his hand, towing him to sit with her, "Talk to me, sweetheart."

  
There's just no stopping May Parker once she asks for the truth while calling you _sweetheart,_ "I'm just a bit nervous, ya know. There will be people today. People who aren't really a fan of me, May. I'm pretty sure the majority of them still don't approve of us, of _me_. Let alone approve Peter marrying me," he signed, "and I get it. Because It doesn't matter that I don't do the merc job anymore, or that I don't un-alive criminals anymore, it doesn't change the fact that I _did." _

  
"Oh Wade, dear me. _Of course, _it matters. None of us can change what we have done in the past, what important is now. And the Wade I know now is a man who's changed, the man who wants to continue being better."

  
"Yes, but then it's not just that May. I mean, look at me. Like, have you seen Peter in his white tux yet? Coz I did. I did leave this room earlier to take a peek, and he's so handsome. Like, I should probably wear my mask today, right? Peter's so pretty, it might look like we're re-creating The Beauty and the Beast or something when we do have our dance later."

  
{Oh god, that's so funny, imagine yourself as a furry! AHAHAHA}

  
"Oh hush you," May smacked her lightly on the arm, "You're a handsome young man Wade Wilson," Wade opened his mouth about to argue but she didn't let him,

  
"You _are,_ inside and on the outside, and Peter sees that too. He wouldn't want you to describe yourself in such a self-deprecating way. My nephew loves you so much, so who cares what other people think? Not everyone is a fan of your past, well you have Peter and me. 

_  
No, don't cry Wade, don't you **dare** cry_ _._

  
that doesn't mean Yellow can't cry though, {wahhh! she's such a sweet old lady, we love her much!}

  
[Definitely, she's the second most precious after Peter.]

  
Meeting May Parker is one of the best honors of his life. 

It took him a while to agree to the invitation for dinner that she passed along to Peter but he's thankful that he gathered all his guts to do so. He was so nervous despite his baby boy's assurance that _ She won't care about the scars Wade. _ He knows she knows about him being Deadpool too, as well as Peter being Spider-man, but she didn't even flinch when he took down his hoody once inside the house that evening. She didn't try to pry or asked about his pocked, scarred skin as most people did.

The whole night was filled with light conversations between Peter and May, talks about Uncle Ben, childhood stories about Peter and the like. The two always trying to include Wade on the conversation, one way or another even with Wade replying with short answers, both of them smiling and nodding at him, not minding his quiet responses.

After their dinner, after the leftovers have been given, she hugged him and thanked him for visiting. He just nodded then, almost speechless from the warm hug he just received, 

"_T-thank you for having me this evening Mrs. Parker." _

_  
_ _"Oh dear, please, call me May." _

  
The goodbyes were exchanged after that and he and Peter went on their way. He was quiet the whole ride home to their apartment, glancing at his baby boy every now and then, with Peter just smiling at him, giving his hand a squeeze. 

He made a silent promise that day. That May Parker, besides Peter Parker, was to be protected with all he has. 

"Aren't you supposed to have these before-the-wedding-talks with your nephew?"

  
"Well, you're marrying my nephew today, aren't you? Doesn't that make you my nephew now too? Besides, I've always considered you as one of my boys, dear." 

  
Whoops, _there _it is, _that _does it.

  
May must have seen the misting of his eyes because she pulled Wade to her, "Oh sweetie, come here," May coos and hugs Wade, tucking his head on her chest while she pats his back. 

This scenario should funny, Wade thought. How such a small lady like May is cradling and cooing at a 6 ft 2 man like him, but he doesn't care, he needs this. He wants to be comforted from the messed up things his boxes have been telling the whole day. 

  
"I'm glad that it's you, my dear. I'm trusting you with Peter, and I know you'll always keep him safe. Both of you lead such dangerous lives but I know you'll always have each other's back. Peter loves you so much, Wade. Ever since Ben died he's been a lonely kid, but when you befriended him, he's started to open up more and I thank you for that."

  
"No, I'm the lucky SOB to have Peter in my life. So I promise you, I'll protect him, I'll never let anyone hurt my baby boy, May." She smiled at that.

  
"Thank you, Wade," May hugged him some more, then she stood up, "Now, then, you have around 30 more minutes before the ceremony, so you relax. I gotta and see if Janine needs some help with the guest, you'd think these superheroes would be more behaved." 

  
When May left the room, Wade stood up and walked towards the mirrors. Her visit definitely helped to put his negative thinking a little bit at ease.

He might not be the most lovable man out there, and he might not have his Ryan Reynolds-Esque looks anymore, but screw that, fuck the stares and the judgemental looks because as long as Peter thinks he's lovable, as long as it's Peter who's waiting for him at end of that altar, that's all that matters.  
  
  


* * *

"I think if you smile, a half of a centimeter more, your face would _rip _dude,"

  
Peter turned and saw Johnny entering his room.

  
"And I don't get why you and Wade have to have separate rooms. That it's_ "bad luck to see each other before the wedding" _and why are you wearing _white_? I've walked in on you both so many times I know for a fact you aren't a blushing virgin...or are you?" he adds, doing an exaggerated skeptical look

  
"Oh god Johnny shut up," Peter so grinning so hard, he can't even pretend to get mad at Johnny teasing him.

  
"Ooh my guy, you got it bad Peter," Johnny mused, eyes full of mirth now as well.

  
"I can't help it! I'm marrying my one true love-

  
"Oh god!" Johnny shouted, fake gagging.

  
"_Haha _very funny, I'm telling you, man, it feels good. One day it'll be _your _turn, and then you'll understand." 

  
"You seriously sound like Sue right now," 

  
Peter shrugs, "She gets it. Marriage isn't necessary, I already know I'll be with Wade for the rest of my life anyway, but just thinking about how I can call him my husband after this, it _feels _different."

"Jeez, you're so gay right now dude," his friend teased playfully, who is smiling widely now too, what with Peter's positive aura rubbing off on him, "but eh, maybe. Maybe someday I'll find someone worth it enough for this stud to settle down."

  
Peter rolled his eyes, "Ok first off, we're both bisexuals here," he pokes Johnny on the shoulder, "second It's called _feelings, _anyway, what's up?"

  
"May just asked me to check on you, asked me to tell you the ceremony is almost starting. I said sure because It's chaotic outside. You'd think with how small the number of the guest is, it'll be a smooth sailing wedding."

  
"It's the individual superhero righteousness in the air." 

"Might be. Uh-anyway, I wanted to talk to you too."

  
"Sounds ominous. Flame on, torch head." 

  
"It's nothing serious. I-uh, I just wanted to say thank you man, I appreciate it that you thought of me when you were picking someone as your best man." Johnny said, tone sincere.

  
"Oh come on Johnny, of course, I thought of you. Besides Wade, you're my best friend man." 

  
"Uhm, yeah, speaking of Wade-uh, I wanted to apologize too, for doubting you both." Johnny started rubbing the back of his neck, "I know Wade and I hashed things out, but _we never_ really got to talk about it. I've been harsh and said some things during the early stage of your relationship that was uncalled for...and I didn't have the right to judge Wade or your judgment of character for that matter. I knew he was trying to change his ways, it didn't really help him having me question everything he does."

  
Peter was a little bit taken aback with Johnny's honesty, but he was right, they never actually addressed his accusations to Wade, but for him, that was long forgotten though, "We're past that Johnny, I get it, you were trying to look out for me. And you stopped being a dick to Wade when you started to actually listen, and I knew you and Wade already spoke so that was enough for me, I've already forgiven you, dude."

  
Johnny nodded, "Thanks Peter, and well, I'm really happy for the both of you. You guys are perfect for each other, you balance each other so well Sue can't shut up about soulmates and stuff when talking about you guys."

  
He laughed at that, "Thanks torch, and again, you'll get it when it happens to you too."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The wedding finally started, with soft music playing in the background, it was time for Wade to walk down the aisle.

And there he is, the love of his life, his baby boy and his hero, waiting for him at the end of the altar, face beaming with happiness. Wade still can't believe he got to have this, he was overwhelmed with so much warmth at seeing his baby boy all suited up, looking all grown up, and in love, _with him! _Wade couldn't help but think that this must be that good thing he got to keep after all the fucked up stuff that he's been through. 

  
Peter greeted him when he finally reached the altar, "Hey baby, you look very handsome." Wade decided not to wear his mask, he blushed from seeing so much affection from his sweetheart's face. 

  
"Thank you, sweetums, you look very handsome too. All sexy and sleek lookin' in your suite." Peter gleamed at that. 

  
The officiate says then to the guests, “You can now be seated” and then asked "Are you both ready?" to which Peter and Wade nodded, the man smiled and continued, “Everyone, we are gathered here today to celebrate and witness Peter and Wade's marriage. We'll now hear their vows...Wade?

  
"Oh god, yes, I'll go first, definitely!" Wade stammered then cleared his throat, he held both of Peter's hand and started,

  
"Peter, today I have been so nervous, extremely nervous because I wanted everything about this day to be perfect because that's exactly what you deserve. When I first saw Spider-man I was just in awe. You represented what was good, innocent yet righteous and I idolized you. I wanted to be good and pure, as you. I wanted to change so bad and it should have been hard, but you made it so easy, you helped me change without actually losing myself. You showed me how to straighten my twisted ways in your own simple Spider-man way and you called me a hero, me, Deadpool, a hero.

"You love me even with these," Wade added, gesturing to himself, "these scars and you call me beautiful despite them. It was hard, it still is sometimes but you're always there. You've made me-forced me to fucking accept that I deserve this love, that I deserve you. And I'm so thankful for you Peter, I love you so much. Fucking eternity is not enough to give back the love you could give me in a day, but I sure as hell will try. Now your turn.

  
"Peter chuckled then started his vow, "Thank you...for cherishing me and being so patient with me, I know I can be a brat sometimes. You tell me all the time how I saved you, but I want you to know, you saved me too. I was so stubborn when we met, so lonely but never tried to open up to anyone. I was so focused on doing things alone that I forgot that it's alright to ask someone else for help, to have someone else shoulder the burden with you. That I don't have to save everyone, alone. 

I didn't _fall _in love with you, falling sounds so wrong to describe it, falling sounds so scary...I-I walked in love with you I think, with my eyes open Wade, choosing each step I took along the way. I know you, and my love for you is not blind. I don't ignore your past mistakes, I love you despite them. I have loved you for so long, I love you right now, right this very moment, and I'm one hundred percent sure that I will be loving you tomorrow and the future days ahead. I love you, Wade Wilson."

  
"God, I...I love you too Peter Parker." 

  
The officiate asked for the rings and Johnny stepped in to hand their wedding bands, and the officiate begun,

  
"Do you, Peter Benjamin Parker take Wade Winston Wilson to be your husband?"

  
"I do" he puts Peter's wedding band on him.

  
"And do you, Wade Winston Wilson take Peter Benjamin Parker to be your husband?"

  
"Abso-freakin-lutely," Wade answers, then Peter slids Wade's wedding band on him.

  
"By the power entrusted upon me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you as husbands, you may kiss."

  
Wade waggled his eyebrows and before Peter could react, his husband bends him down for a dip and kissed him, earning whoops and cheers from their crowd. He ends their kiss to pull Peter close, pressing their foreheads together, and asked, "Are you happy Peter?"

  
"I am, I'm so happy Wade."

  
"I love you, baby boy, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

  
"Forever and ever babe." both of them burst into a fit of laughs.

[{An Adam Sandler movie reference. Noice.}]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I hope that makes up for the teeny-tiny angst from the last chapter.  
\- I was editing this chapter so much, arguing with myself if it's out of character, or too sappy, but then I thought, nah.  
these boys are in loooove.  
\- If you get that last line, "forever and ever babe" I love you.  
\- okie dokie, with that being said, I was excited to post this chapter so much, so it might have some errors here and there. I'll def go through em later.
> 
> I love reading y' all's comments, I appreciate them a lot! Thanks for reading! <3


	6. It's A Bad Day, Not A Bad Life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the Present and on to the Future!

Peter felt a whole lot better after his phone call with his Aunt, having someone you can just vent to, someone to remind him it'll be alright helps him a lot. It's thanks to his Aunt that he was enlightened on _why _today felt heavier.

Today is his and Wade's anniversary. He's completely lost track of day that it slipped his mind. 

They always spent their anniversary at home because aside from the places they frequent, Wade hates being in public when he's not dressed in his suit or his mask.

_ "I sure as hell am not going to be wrapped in this leather condom on our anniv, babe." _so indoors it is. 

Peter couldn't complain at that, any excuse to have Wade all to himself, he'll take it. 

Lord knows they didn't get to have much free time what with his work and their daily patrols, so a whole day full of delicious food, vigorous lovemaking, video games, and movie binging? Sounds like heaven to him. 

God, how he missed doing those with Wade.

But then it hit him. 

Who says they _couldn't _do those things today? _Well, excluding the sex_, he thought, that might not be a good idea...

It took him about an hour to set up everything, digging out their games they haven't been able to play for a while. Next, he arranged the couch, placing some fluffy blankets Wade loved to snuggle in with Peter so much. After finishing up with all that the living room, he proceeded to the kitchen to readying a bowl, then he took out a bag of popcorn kernels, that way he could just nuke em later. He ordered some food too, asked for it to be delivered after two hours.

Wade might not remember what happens today, but that doesn't matter, what matters is _Wade_.

Peter can still save this day, he could still make this day fun and comfortable for Wade.

With his heart full of determination, and everything settled for a comfortable stay at home, Peter rushed to their bedroom to put on his suit to go get Wade.

He knows _exactly _where to look for. 

\--

In hindsight, it probably wasn't a bright decision to run away from Spi-_Peter _like that, but it can't be helped. Wade can't let Peter see him like _his_.

Wade wasn't thinking about where to go when he left the apartment, but funnily enough, his subconscious took to this place, his and Spidey's rooftop. They have a couple of rooftops they hung out at, but this one was their favorite 

"_WHY is this your favorite rooftop Wade?" _

_ "Don't remember? this is where we first met" _

_ "Hmm...I see...Is it also because it's near our fave take out place?" he grinned, Wade chuckled, giving the boy a noogie, earning protests from the kid. _

_ "Yeah, yeah that too." _

He looked around New York, from here he could still see the Chinese place he used to get take-outs from, the newspapers stand is still there, _ which is a miracle because who still reads newspapers these days? _ Things seem like he didn't miss anything at all. 

But that's not really the truth here, because according to the events that happened this morning, he's been married to a hot, _pretty_, young thing for three years now, AND the said pretty young thing turns out to be _ Spider-freaking-man. _

What even is his life? This must be some kind of hallucination, a dream maybe? 

He's mad but has he become so insane that his brain made up such an elaborate fucking dream? Because _man! _ He hasn't even started on wrapping around the idea that he's with like Peter, someone who can stomach being with him, but married to Spider-man, the purest hero out there, the most amazing, the friendly neighborhood Spider-man, his special boy, _ his? _

{man, our life is WILD _af!_ Maybe he finally gave in to our wondrous charm!}

[Psh! Yeah, charm. More like probably annoyed him to death, we bugged the hell out of that kid.]

{_heh _'bug' because he's a Spider boy huh!}

[Spiders are arachnid you, _ tonto _]

Wade left his boxes to argue, ignoring their bickering to try and focus on the problem at hand. 

\--

It must have been an hour of staring at nothing and everything for when "Wade?"

He looked around to see Spidey. 

"Of course you know where to look for me. "

"Mind if I sit with you?" Peter walked a little bit closer, and Wade replied by patting the space beside him, the younger removed his mask, then sat beside him.

"Sorry for bailing out on ya. I needed to think, and your beautiful brown eyes were distracting." Wade started. 

"You don't need to apologize about wanting some space Wade, I understand."

"So...we're an item huh?" he said after a beat of silence. That earned a chuckle from the boy.

"Yeah, we're an _ item _." 

["item" really? who talks like that?]

{_shush you!} _

"We don't get to hang out here anymore, s'nice.

"Not since-"

"Not since the accident, yes. I come here when I can but never with you," Peter sighed, "Listen, Wade, I'm sorry for this morning."

This whole thing is ridiculous, "Why are y_ou _apologizing? If it's true, and I mean, I trust you, I _ know _ I could always trust you baby boy, but if it is true, why are you still doing this? Why are you still here? "

"You mean taking care of my husband whom I promised to spend forever with? Wade, of course, I'm doing this with you, I'll always be _ here." _

"It's not like I'll know! You said it yourself, every morning when I wake up, I don't remember, I always forget in the morning right? So what if you move on? It wouldn't matter!"

"It matters. If it's _you _it does," Peter took his to hand and held it close to his heart, "Wade, you have to understand...I love you. I promised you forever, and I meant that."

"I don't even remember what _ I _ promised you. You deserve to be with someone who could take care of _ you." _

"I think I'd know what _ I _deserve myself, thank you very much."

"You're stubborn," Wade said frowning. 

"You love it."

"Aren't you tired?" he countered.

Peter paused, and looked away, "I'll be lying if told you things has been easy, it's been a year, and it still hurts sometimes whenever you wake up and don't remember me-"

"see!"

"-_But _we have good days too! And they help me pull through this. Amnesiac or not you're still the goofball Wade I always knew. You've had days where you take things into stride, just going along with it and all that, and sometimes-sometimes we have _these _kinds of days. It hasn't been easy, but I'm not alone in this. We have Aunt May, and Dr. Banner is still doing his best to find out how to help your healing factor to alter this, I'm not the only one not giving up on you Wade, even Mr. Stark is helping.

So no matter what happens, if-if you stay this way forever, I'll still stay, I'll just have to make you fall in love with me every day won't I?"

{let's keep him, please pleaseee}

[is he for real? Is he really voluntarily _staying _with us?]

"I love you, Wade Wilson, I know you loved Spider-man too. You might not love Peter Parker now but...I'll do my best. I'm not giving up on you. I'll woo your ass off every freaking day, forever if I have to."

But he _does_, Wade thought, his heart called for him, called for this patient, loving, understanding man in front of him.

"I do," Wade removes his mask to look at his baby boy, "I might not remember Peter Parker, but I think...I think I love _him _too. I-I love _ you _too."

A tear fell down Peter's face, "Oh Wade." then Peter grabbed his husband's face for a kiss, lips trying to convey _warmth_, _love_, and _safe_.

Wade didn't try to deepen their kiss, ending with pulling Peter close, hugging him tight, 

"I must have saved thousands of puppies in my former life to deserve someone like you." Peter giggled, _giggled _at that. God.

{HE'S SO FREAKING ADORABLE, I LOVE HIM ** SO ** MUCH.} 

"What do you say we head home, hm? Today's special day, let's stay in and eat our weight, watch some golden girls?"

"Why? What's so special today?" Wade asked curiously.

Peter held both sides of Wade's face, squishing his cheeks together, making Wade's lips purse to give them a smacking kiss and said, "Today, my good sir, marks the day _ I _ said yes to you at this rooftop and the day _ you _ said yes to _ me _ at the altar."

Wade's eyes widened, "You mean today is our-our."

Peter nodded, "It's no wonder we're so upset. Your brain might not remember, but this," he pointed at Wade's heart, "does. Happy Anniversary baby."

"You are the _ sweetest _thing."

"I know right?" Peter laughed, nose adorably scrunched up, then his baby boy stood up, taking his hand "We'll be ok baby, we always are. Now come! come on!"

Wade laughed and let the boy drag him with him. 

Wade doesn't know if he'll ever get better and if Banner would find a way to fix him or if that's even possible at this point.

So as he clings to his Spidey while he swung through New York back to their apartment Wade tried not to think about tomorrow.  
  


A tomorrow where he probably won't remember this, won't remember how loved he is, how he has someone like Peter who won't give up on him. 

He can only rely on his Spidey's words, his _husband's _promise that he'll always stay, that all will be well. 

He could only hope and trust.

Later in the evening, with his baby boy sleeping soundly, all snuggled up in their bed. Wade took out an empty journal and started what he thought he should have done a long time ago. 

"_Dear Wade..."_

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end (?) For this story, I left the ending like that purposely, like the journey for them has started (or something) it will be up to you guys to decide if Wade gets better in the future, so a bittersweet ending, as some of you guys got from the earlier chapters AND we all know where this story was based so, hehe.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who took their time to read this fic, the comment, the kudos, everyone! I enjoyed writing this, I wish the boys all the best T^T They'll be alright though, that I can bet. 
> 
> This did was so sappy and fluffy and I love it. Theres no such thing as too much of cute fluffy fics for this ship imo. 
> 
> Thanks again y'all, till next time!


End file.
